


there's nothing left to do tonight but go crazy on you

by TheYearOfTheWolf



Category: Skinwalkers (2006)
Genre: Brief Graphic Violence, F/M, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYearOfTheWolf/pseuds/TheYearOfTheWolf
Summary: Turn-around is fair play...except for the poor people in the bar.





	there's nothing left to do tonight but go crazy on you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).

He knew this was coming; it had just been a matter of when and where.

Varek was not normally one to flirt with his prey. Humans were food. They hunted them as humans hunted other animals. It was nature; plain and simple. But sometimes he couldn’t help himself. Not because of any genuine desire he felt for any of the human women, but because of what it resulted in.

Sonja was possessive. The whole pack knew that, and there were those nights, when the moon was growing fat but not completely full, where Varek couldn’t help but play around a little. Sonja’s reactions were just too  _ good _ to not take advantage. The subtle yet blatant shift that came over her features, culminating in a violent end for the target of his affections. And then afterwards, when they were in some grimy bathroom or behind the establishment and she made sure to leave marks all over him. To show everyone who he belonged to.

It was thrilling. And so he should have seen it coming; for her to pull the same shit with him.

The trucker she was smiling fondly at paid him no attention. Whether he had noticed Varek at all was up for debate, and in the end, didn’t really matter. What mattered were the consequences.

One of Sonja’s biggest gripes was how calm Varek could be on any night that wasn’t the full moon. Even if he changed on another night, he carried himself with such a calm stillness that it drove his lover insane. It was almost a hobby of Sonja’s to try and rile him up, bring out the beast that was just barely lurking under the surface.

Except Caleb Varek was always the beast, regardless of what skin he wore. He just knew when and how to use it best.

His hand gripped the back of the trucker’s head, fingers roughly digging into the flesh before he slammed him face-first onto the bar. There was a sickening  ** _crunch_ ** as the man’s face caved in, blood staining the wood and plaster before the body crumbled to the floor, still twitching. He wasn’t quite dead yet, not that Varek cared.

Sonja had almost flinched in surprise; the movement and death had occurred so quickly, and then Varek was already back in his previous position, as if he hadn’t moved at all.

The screams of the other patrons left him unfazed , even as Zo and Grenier swiftly moved, already making sure that none would exit. And then, over the sounds of carnage, Sonja laughed, stepping over the corpse and kissing Varek hard. He returned the kiss, gripping her face almost roughly, yanking her to him.

“Mine,” he murmured, his voice a subdued snarl, and Sonja moaned softly, eyes fluttering as the kiss broke.

“Say it again,” she playfully teased, eyes glowing in the dimly lit bar. 

Varek did not repeat himself, instead just grinning with a mouthful of teeth that were a touch sharper than they had been moments before. “Shall we dance, you and I?”

A half-laugh, half-growl escaped Sonja, and she nibbled at his lips with her own sharpening teeth, her voice husky and full of delight. “How could I resist such a charmer?”

Their dance was a ballet of perfect teamwork and savagery. Sadly, it was unappreciated by the bar patrons.

**Author's Note:**

> My first real story for Skinwalkers, a fandom I have been obsessing over for over a decade. I love these messy werewolves and all the squandered potential. Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
